


UFO

by Akuoni



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naive DB + "how can you tell?"<br/>(Anonymous)<br/>In-game it's very easy to tell who's who and what's what by the characters' appearance, clothing, weapons, and in times of desperation the game helpfully provides a toolkit label. Stepping out of the game mechanics, what if it wasn't so easy to tell someone's race on sight? Sure, the beast races are pretty obvious, and elves are very different from humans. But not every Breton is a mage, and not every Nord is a towering blue-eyed blond. Even Altmer and Bosmer aren't always so readily identified. </p><p>So I want a stealth!DB who, through no machinations of her own, is assumed to be a different race than she is. Maybe her appearance is just ambiguous enough that no one is sure if she's Imperial or Redguard. Maybe she's petite and bow-toting and no one seems to guess that there's a high elf amongst them. Maybe she's been teased so often about her black hair and slight figure that she changed her name and started pretending to be from High Rock. </p><p>m!DB just as welcome, pronouns are just for convenience. <br/>http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4941.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	UFO

When the Dragonborn arrived, it was hard to pinpoint the actual race Pointed ears like an elf and golden skin on a short slim body said bosmer, but the dark hair and eyes were more like an imperial. He spoke little, but had a high raspy voice that would develop into a growl had he the time to grow up.

He had fled with the Stormcloaks and wore the heavy steel armor that the Imperials wore when he escaped, barely fitting into the armor of the Nord Woman. It had taken time to get acquainted with how to fight, but the tan of his skin and his dark features made them think Imperial when he wore the armor, so he didn't speak up.

He got funny looks when he introduced himself, but he didn't see why. It was his name after all. So when he introduced himself to Jarl Balgruuf, he sighed for what felt like the dozenth time when eyes widened and several in the room did a double-take.

"Will someone tell me what in Oblivion is wrong with the name Talla?" the dragonborn huffed, crossing slender arms over a tightly bound chest, "It's a fine name for a Bretonian to have!"


End file.
